


15 ways to say i love you

by tiredmoons



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredmoons/pseuds/tiredmoons
Summary: different ways dan and phil have said i love you over the years.





	15 ways to say i love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hints at undiagnosed depression !

“call me when you get home.” 

phil already knew there would already be texts waiting for him when he gets back up to his apartment. there would be texts coming through as he makes dinner that includes commentary on the the entire train ride, not so much for him to respond to but just because they like having shared experiences and when they can’t, they give way too in depth details about whatever thing is happening before their eyes. 

“yeah.” words are low and they’re laced with sadness, it’s more than just having to leave phil, there’s been something lingering inside of him all weekend that dan doesn’t understand. he has never understood his emotions or why he feels so damn empty sometimes. it was a good weekend but still, that damn emptiness that lingers that makes him so fucking angry. 

“you’ll be back next weekend.” phil says softly, trying to be the strong one because all he wants is to grab dan’s hand and force him back into the lift so he can stay. just stay, don’t ever leave, it’s a fantasy he has every time they stand outside and wait for the car to come to take dan away from him. but he never lets himself live it out no matter how selfish he wants to be. 

“i know.” how does dan explain that he doesn’t want to go home yet because he doesn’t want to deal with the way his mom looks at him after for sleeping for days or the deal with having to pretend he doesn’t hear the way his dad mumbles under his breath about him after leaving his room for the first time in two days. 

of course dan wants to stay with phil because he’s phil and he’s falling more and more each day, because there’s no one that he’s ever had more fun with in his life. because they get each other and they don’t judge. because being with him he feels more at home than he ever has walking through his own front door. but he also wants to stay because it means he doesn’t have to deal with reality, with his parents, with the pressures that are weighing down on his already tired shoulders. being with phil is a whole separate world than the one that he’s lived for the eighteen years that he didn’t have phil. he always wants to be in that world, the one with phil. wants to be who he really is. he wants to do what he really wants to do. he wants to be with phil. 

the car for him honks its horn and it causes him to jump, not realizing just how stuck in his thoughts he was. 

phil pulls him in for a hug and dan rests his head on his shoulder for a few moments. the car honks once again and dan’s hand lifts to flip him off which causes him to giggle softly. 

“what’s so funny?”

“flipped him off.” 

“dan!”

**Author's Note:**

> part one of fifteen ! let me know what you think either here or on my tumblr ( tiredmoonss ) ! also prompts and requests are welcomed !


End file.
